A Mysterious Hero Appears
A Mysterious Hero Appears is the 1st episode of Ultra Kamen. The words in itallics are spoken by the narrator. As in the voice that can actually be heard if this was a real tv show. The non-itallics are describing stuff that is only needed because this is written in words. Chapter 1 The control tower overlooked a vast, plain grassy field. Several scientists stood around An experiment is about to be conducted in this secret miltary base. The detonation of a prototype of the H.O Evaporation Bomb. This bomb has the ability to suck up every inch of air in a certain space, killing any living thing that is unfortunate enough. Of course, that is not the inventor, Doctor Minoru Shirota's main aim. "Checkpoint 1, clear!" "Checkpoint 2, clear!" "Checkpoint 3, clear!" Dr Shirota raised his arm, signalling the operator to start the countdown. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!" Suddenly, a man in a coat wearing a hat dashed into the military zone. The soldiers on guard chased after him yelling, "freeze!" "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" Before the man could be saved, the bomb went off and he was engulfed in the explosion. Chapter 2 "It's...it's a success!" Dr Shirota's colleague, Dr Noguchi, congratulated. A soldier entered the control tower, he exclaimed, "there was a casualty, doctor!" Dr Shirota gasped, "I thought this would happen..." "We must go down to the site to check first," Dr Noguichi replied. The two scientists rushed down to the field with some others, wearing protective suits. A strange mirage image appeared in the field. It had a reptalian face and a large claw on each arm. "What in the world is that?!" "Hahahahaha!!" The image disappeared. The shocked scientists searched for the body of the man who was killed, but there was no trace of him. They dashed back to the control tower. There was a note on their desks. It read: We got the classified secret of the H. O Bomb. Signed, Dokuro Kamen. "The bag holding the blueprints! It's gone!!" Dr Noguchi exclaimed. Dr Shirota yelled, "call Private Inspector Haruto's office now!" One of the scientists dialed the inspector's office number. "Hello...oh, the inspector is going on a trip to India for a case with the New Dehli Police," Haruto's assistant, Lily, replied on the phone. "What? Alright I'll call him now." Chapter 3 It was business as usual at Haneda Airport. with 1 flight every 90 seconds, it was an extremely busy airport. Haruto's two adopted kids, office assistant, Mark, and Dr Shirota's daughter was sending him off. "Thank you, inspector, the New Dehli police would appreciate your help," an Indian man shook hands with Haruto. "Mr Khan, rest assured the case wipl be solved," Haruto replied. He turned to his assistant, Mark, and instructed him to take good care of his children. Haruto had already turned on flight mode on his phone long before gotten onto the plane. Lily's repeated calls were not answered. Chapter 4 In a large room, a dozen masked men and some wearing skull masks, were gathered. The same reptalian that the scientists had seen at the test site entered the room. "Sir Tiger Sir! I've got the blueprints!" He shouted. Tiger took a bag from him. Dokuro Kamen stepped forward and opened the bag. The contents was not the blueprints, but rough paper with scribbles all over. "Bemutan, you idiot!!" The enraged Dokuro Kamen flung the bag away, drew a pocket knife and threw it at the flying object, pinning it to a wall. "But I'm sure..." "You say you're sure, but the bag is empty!" Tiger barked. "I'll get it next time!" The same Indian man who had sent Haruto off, stepped in. "Adara Khan!" Dokuro Kamen spoke, "has the inspector been taken care of?" "As you planned, sir." "Good. Dr Shirota knew we were coming the last time. We'll pay him a little visit tonight. " Chapter 5 "Sir, you're home," Dr Shirota's maid, Mary greeted as he stepped into the house. "I told you not to call me a 'sir' it just sounds weird...don't need to be so formal," Dr Shirota replied, "anyway, good evening." Inspector Haruto's kids were staying over at Dr Shirota's house for the night. It was a two-storey bungalow and they were thoroughly impressed by it since they stayed in a humble cramped apartment. "Dr Shirota, your house is so huge!" "Urm...please be good friends with my daughter." Dr Shirota went into his study room somewhat hastily. His daughter, Akane followed. "Dad, why do you seem upset when your experiment succeeded??" "There was a casualty...this business seems to have attracted unwanted attention. The man who was killed on the site must have been one of their spies." "Who?" "Dokuro Kamen and his Shadow Guard. Its a notorious organisation who has crossed paths with the police numerous times. I created the H.O Bomb because, first, the energy released when it was detonated could power space shuttles; second, the oxygen deficient ability could be used to vacuum pack things in produced on a smaller scale. But...this weapon could cause mass destruction in the wrong hands. I wish I hadn't created it." "Well, did anything get stolen?" "I replaced my bag of blueprints with a stack of rough paper, and I believe they were tricked by that simple replacement because they were in some hurry." Little did the father and daughter know, their every move and every word was being recorded by a camera disguised as a book on a shelf. Their maid, who was in the kitchen, was secretly watching everything from her phone. "To make sure Dokuro Kamen won't ever get the blueprints, I'm going to keep them at...BUZZ BUZZ...Woah you've got the latest book in the series!" Inspector Haruto's kids, Kaito and Kaori's faces were in front of the camera, they were meddling with the device. Mary was irritated and anxious that she might get exposed. She ran to the study room only to see Kaori and Kaito dash out with the book. She snatched it from them and lied to them that Dr Shirota hated people taking his books. It was a close shave. Chapter 6 Dr Noguchi knocked on the door and Mary let him in. "Dr Shirota, I came here to ask you about Dokuro Kamen. Just the thought of him stealing your H.O bomb specification is scary enough. Now they might come after my atmospheric flying saucer! So I wanted to ask if you could keep my blueprints together with yours in the secret vault." "I see. Well, I guess we could..." "What is that?!" "That monster we saw at the test site!" Several translucent images of Bemutan strolled around in front of their windows before disappearing when they opened the windows. Akane quickly called Inspector Haruto's assistants to come over. Chapter 7 Lily tried to shake Mark up but to no avail, so she conviniently grabbed the cup of water on the table and dunked it at his face. Mark woke up with a start, rushing out the door. Partially asleep, he accidentally put his feet in Lily's shoes, before finding his own. They got on Haruto's motorcycle. Mark drove slowly, much to Lily's annoyance. "Night riding is dangerous. There's no hurry." "My foot! A monster is at Dr Shirota's bungalow!" "What the what?! Let's go top speed!" VROOOOM "Oi! THAT'S TOO FAST!!" Chapter 8 They arrived at the residence and investigated a little. They left soon after. "That must've been hysteria. The monster was imagined," Mark explained. "Well, is that abomination standing in front of us just in our imagination? I sure hope so," Lily pointed at Bemutan, who stood before them. "Skull Soldiers! Get them!" Several men wearing skull masks leapt forward and pinned Mark and Lily to the ground. Bemutan stepped into the bungalow with the soldiers and his superior, codenamed Tiger. Dr Noguchi had already left the house by then. The gang entered Dr Shirota's study, shocking him and Akane. "We came to thank you for the useless bag you gave us," Bemutan sniggered. "Tell us where you kept the specification?!" Tiger demanded. "I won't!" "Then I'll make you! Bemutan! You know what to do." Bemutan grabbed Akane and clasped his right claw around her neck. "We'll release her in exchange for the blueprints." Bemutan sliced off the locket on her neck and it fell to the ground. He then dragged her out of his house. Mark and Lily were struggling with the Skull Soldiers until they pinned them down and tied them up. Dr Shirota chased after Bemutan. "Wait! Please!" "Hahahaha! Only if you give us the blueprints!" "You're not getting away in my watch." Bemutan, Tiger, and the Skull Soldiers swivelled round. There was a person clad in silver and red standing on the roof. Chapter 9 "Who on Earth are you?!" Tiger shouted, pointing at the person. "Ultra Kamen! The warrior of justice!" "You can save your fancy titles! Bemutan, Soldiers, get him!" Bemutan fired blue beams from his claws and mouth, but Ultra Kamen dodged them swiftly. He hopped down from the roof. He attacked Tiger and freed Akane. Several Skull Soldiers dashed forward, and were quickly knocked down by a kick from the hero. Bemutan then created multiple illusions of himself to confuse Ultra Kamen. He used his Ultra Eyes to expose the real kaijin and delivered and Ultra Punch to his face. The dizzied kaijin thrusted his claws forward, but Ultra Kamen caught them and flipped Bemutan over. Several Skull Soldiers sped towards the hero. He jumped into the air and they crashed into Bemutan. Ultra Kamen drew a gun from the holster on his waist. "Ultraizer, Specium Ray!" The gun fired a blue beam at the kaijin, knocking him a few metres away. "Long live the Shadow Guard!" Bemutan collapsed and exploded. "We'll get what we want the next time!" Tiger bellowed, before leading his soldiers over the fence of the bungalow. Chapter 10 "If you ever need help, Ultra Kamen will be here for you." The mysterious hero untied everyone. He then sped out of the premises on his bike in a flash. Category:Ultra Kamen Episodes Category:Fan Episodes